


The Sound Of Silence

by pumpkinbloods



Series: aren't you curious? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Nebula (Marvel), Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nebula-centric (Marvel), Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to Depression, This Is Sad, let nebula kill thanos 2k19, might be a series, no one deserves to kill thanos besides my girl nebula, no spoilers bc this was written before i saw endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: She used to move, used to pace and spend all day preparing for a fight. For the day someone would find them and they’d be able to avenge the fallen.Then, no one came.





	The Sound Of Silence

_"In restless dreams I walked alone_  
_Narrow streets of cobblestone_  
_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_  
_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_  
_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_  
_That split the night_  
_And touched the sound of silence"_

 

It was all quiet.

Stars flowed past the ship dimly, broken and beaten down. Her skin itched and ached, like she wanted to unzip her veins and crawl out of this body she no longer could call home.

She used to move, used to pace and spend all day preparing for a fight. For the day someone would find them and they’d be able to avenge the fallen.

Then, no one came. And she stopped moving. Took to sitting by a window and watching things outside that she would never be able to reach, float by. Hunching her shoulders and unclenching her fists. Yes, she was still angry. Yes, she still wanted to kill him. But there was nothing she could do about it anymore, was there?

She didn’t sleep, and when she did, it was fitful half hours. Jolting awake with panic, swearing the pain was real. Swearing he was there, with a twisted smile and ideas. Ripping the air from her lungs and the will to be alive from the depths from her mind.

In a way, she was almost grateful. For the ending to be painless and quiet. She never got the things she wished for, to watch the live drain from his eyes as she could smile, but no one ever gets what they wish for. Wanting is overrated.

Sometimes, Tony would hum. Quietly and under his breath. Slow songs as he watched stars and planets go past them. It was never fast and upbeat, everything was slow.

They talked slow, they walked slow, they ate slow, showing parts of themselves they didn’t even know existed slow. They lived out their last days just like that, slow. Milking each second until they moved onto the next one, all neverending and dizzy. A beat to a song that was never finished.

Tony said she was named after a cloud in space. Made from the remains of a dying star. And maybe that’s what she is. The leftovers of a girl she was, the person she was before everything went to shit. Before he took and took until there was nothing left to take. Before her innocence and childhood was taken from her, before her life was taken from her.

She just wanted a family. A place to come home to. Someone to be there when she was sick, someone to be there when she was happy. Someone to be there when everything was black and tomorrow seemed like a lifetime away.

Tony said that maybe she was sad in a way that wasn’t sad. That everything was muffled and distant because there was something under the surface, wedging its way in the cracks of her foundation and places of her mind she didn’t know that was there.

She doesn’t explain anything to him, when he starts to talk too much, she walks to the other side of the ship and stares out the window. Going into that haze of awake yet asleep. All the pain blaring but muted and far, far away.

She planned, and screamed, and prayed, and in her worst days, cried. Let howling noises out from her body. But that was fine. No one was going to know. No one was going to save them. They were running on limited days.

It was all quiet. Yet it never had been as loud.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments warm my heart!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> [my other tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exlosers)


End file.
